The need for a bracket, which allows an elongated conductor to be bent so that the conductor may be fixed in two directions, is well known. For example the compact nature of a wiring system of an automobile requires bending of elongated conductors and the use of brackets therewith to hold the bent conductors in place. An example of such an elongated conductor is one that is used with an antenna connector for an antenna cable such as that used in the automobile industry for radios. Such conductors typically have a male connector body generally in the form of a plug or a female connector body generally in the form of a ferrule that forms a socket attached to one or both ends thereof. In use, the male connector body is plugged into a mating female connector body to effect a mechanical and electrical connection between the two. Typically the elongated conductor is in the form of a coaxial cable at least one end of which is electrically and mechanically attached to a connector. Cable clamps known in the art for use in forming a right angle connector typically require the use of a dedicated right angle metal sleeve that must be assembled inside of the conventional connector shell. Since a typical application almost always requires straight connectors as well as such right angle connectors, it is necessary to have access to two types of sleeves; that is sleeves for use with such straight connectors and sleeves for use with such angled connectors.